Torchwood
The Torchwood lights regular peas on fire when they pass through its flame, adding extra damage and an additional attack to enemies that are near. When planted during the Fog levels, it clears the fog around it for approximately one-and-a-quarter squares. Although there is a flowering plant family known as Torchwood (Burseraceae [1]), which includes frankincense and myrrh, the name may also be a reference to the eponymous organization in the Doctor Who spin-off series. Usage Place Torchwoods in any lane in front of any plant that shoots peas to turn the peas into flaming projectiles that do double the normal damage. it also adds splash damage which deals a normal pea's damage to all nearby zombies. However, if a frozen pea passes through it, it will melt, becoming a normal pea that does normal damage. Any zombie with a shield in its hands will prevent the splash effect. Suburban Almanac Entry Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deals twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: he can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast Strategy Torchwood should only be taken on levels where you plan to use peas in order to maximize the damage potential. You only need one in each lane, but it helps to plant one before placing a second pea-shooting plant in the same lane, as the fireball area damage will be more important than firing twice as fast. Keep Torchwoods behind your regular defenses such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, but far enough to the right that you can place several pea-shooting plants behind it. Plan ahead if you intend to use Snow Peas, though, and put them to the right of any Torchwoods, as frozen peas melt when they go through a Torchwood. This is usually not worth it, however, as flaming peas will unfreeze zombies. It is better to use a Winter Melon in conjunction with the Torchwood instead, since the melons go over it and some of the zombies will stay frozen. If you are using Split Peas to defend against zombies that can bypass your defenses, such as Digger Zombies or Imps (thrown by Gargantuars), you can place a Split Pea to the right of a Torchwood so its rear-firing peas will catch fire, doing extra damage. This works best if you have two or three Split Peas to the right of a Torchwood with other pea-shooting plants behind it. The Torchwood should not be used in Fog levels for clearing fog because it only clears the fog a small area around it. Use a Plantern or Blover instead. The Torchwood will not ignite Fumes, Spores, Kernels, Cabbages, Butter, Melons, Spikes, nor Stars so plan ahead when using them. When Crazy Dave selects them, you should try to use them to their full potential. Trivia *The Torchwood, Plantern and Blover are the only plants that can get rid of fog. *The Torchwood is one of the three plants that has yellow eyes, the other two being the Lily Pad and the Grave Buster. *The Torchwood is the only plantable tree in game modes. (since the Tree of Wisdom does not appear in game modes, only appearing in Zen Garden) *It is strange that Torchwood and the Tree of Wisdom are treated differently in the Zen Garden and that the Torchwood does not keep growing. *Sometimes in the level "Can You Dig It?" there is a lane where only Torchwoods and Sunflowers are seen, making sun easily collected without any zombies getting damaged. *In the Mini-game "It's Raining Seeds", the rain won't extinguish the Torchwood's fire. *It is strange that Zombies can eat the Torchwood without getting burnt. *The Torchwood and Plantern are the only plants that light up and clear the fog. *If a Pea is shot by a Peashooter Zombie towards a Torchwood, instead of lighting up, its peas hit the Torchwood. *It is strange that if a Peashootng plant shoots a pea through an Imitater Torchwood, the peas are burnt with yellow fire instead of white. *A pea that has gone through a Torchwood will not remove fog, even though it is ignited. See Also *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Buffers Category:Area of Effect Plants